6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Starr
Starr is a New Age enthusiast who works at Vegan Island and thinks outside the box. She was introduced in the series' first season as a supporting character and prominent love interest to Jude. In the second season, she gravitated toward the goth subculture and took on the name Nebula. Since then, she has become a nerd. Biography She makes her first appearance in The Five Finger Discount, when Jude falls in love with a talking leather armchair named "Betty," and his friends Nikki Wong and Wyatt Williams attempt to find him a human girlfriend in order to make him forget about the chair. Although they are unsuccessful in finding him a date, a heartbroken Jude meets Starr following Jonesy's sale of Betty. The two were immediately drawn to one another, as Starr understood Jude's predicament, whereas others had merely dismissed his attraction to Betty as bizarre and unsettling; like him, she was previously attached to a treasured piece of furniture – her desk lamp - which her mother threw away. Jude and Starr went on their first date in The Khaki Girl. They decided to watch a movie together at the Gigantoplex Theater, but Jude was uncertain as to how he should engage her in a kiss should the situation arise, so he consulted Jonesy for advice. The outing ended badly, however, as Jude vomited into her mouth after eating "chunklets" treats made of spoiled meat. While traumatized by the event, Starr would eventually overcome her embarrassment and forgive him. However, she is still traumatized by the event, as thinking about the incident makes her gag. The incident is revisited in "Dude of the Living Dead," when Jude throws up in her mouth during a kiss, though the boy was actually dreaming. In Deadbeat Poets Society, Starr helped Wyatt quell his anger over being dumped by his ex-girlfriend Serena by introducing him to a poetry group in the Grind Me coffee shop. Jude briefly broke up with her on account of Jonesey's meddling, who unwittingly convinced Jude to do so after teasing him about their relationship. At that time, the couple were performing shows at the Super Terrific Happy Sushi restaurant for its clientèle by lending their voices to two fish resembling themselves in the aquarium. When he realized his mistake, Jude quickly reconciled with Starr. In Lights Out, Starr went goth and changed her name to "Nebula". She joined three other teenagers who shared her new interest – Morgana, Marilyn, and Axe (Morgana leads the goths) – but her goth persona put strain on her relationship with Jude, who was disturbed by her appearance, especially her gargoyle lip piercing. Nonetheless, Jude tried to cope with the change in his girlfriend, and assumed a goth persona himself under the name "Judas" to impress her. While touched by his consideration, Starr chose to end her relationship with Jude, though both agreed to remain friends. Starr was employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall as a roller-skating cashier at the Vegan Island eatery. In On Your Mark, Get Set... Date, Starr has recently become a nerd, with a whole new set of friends Personality Starr is a practicing vegan, and frequently comes up with original recipes for her job at Vegan Island. She is open to new ideas, and often explores New Age-related activities. Starr enjoys telling stories, despite being perceived as boring by most of 6teen's main cast. Like Jude, she is interested in skateboarding and watching fountain diving (the act of falling into the fountain head first), as well as yoga, poetry reading, and telepathy. As a goth, Starr adopted a more depressing outlook on existence, and worshiped Death. She was adamant that her new lifestyle be accepted, despite the fact that she recognized contradictions in what she believed it meant to be goth. R-rated horror movies did not frighten her, and she dismissed one such film as "tame". Despite this, she still cares about Jude and considers him a friend. Trivia *Her Total Drama Island counterpart is Bridgette since both are vegan surfer chicks (it has been implied that Starr surfs) and her other counterpart is Izzy since both girls keep changing their identities. *Starr and Jude once had a relationship, but broke up. *She moderately resembles Paige from Queen Bee, a graphic novel series by Chynna Clugston. *Starr has became both Nebula and Nerd Starr. Gallery D72989234ba345c0f16559e814daa56d1232046992 full.gif Nebula.png|Starr debuts a whole new gloth look and name, "Nebula", in Lights Out. Starre.png|No longer a goth, Starr has recently become a nerd, as shown in On Your Mark, Get Set... Date, Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females